kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Shirvan
Shirvan ( ; ), also spelled as Shirwan and Šervān, is a historical region in the eastern Caucasus, known by this name in both Islamic and modern timesBarthold, W. "SHīrwān , Shirwān or Sharwān." Encyclopaedia of Islam, Second Edition. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2009.. Today, the region, an industrially and agriculturally developed part of Azerbaijan that stretches between the western shores of the Caspian Sea and the Kura River and is centred on the Shirvan Plain.Shirvan Plain (plain, Azerbaijan) Encyclopedia Britannica. Medieval History and etymology Vladimir Minorsky believes that names such Sharvan (Shirwan), Layzan and Baylaqan are Iranian names from the Iranian languages of the Coast of CapsianMinorsky, Vladimir. “A History of Sharvan and Darband in the 10th-11th Centuries”, Cambridge, 1958. Excerpt: Such names as Sharvan, Layzan, Baylaqan, etc., suggest that the Iranian immigration proceeded chiefly from Gilan and other regions on the southern coast of the Caspian.. Shervan is a male name is Persian, means Cyprus tree (Sarv is the Arabic equivalent, used in today's Persian language to describe a Cyprus tree), reference (Dehkhoda dictionary). However the name is also connected popularly to Anushiravan, the Sassanid KingDehkhoda dictionary. Another meaning of Shirwan according to the Dehkhoda dictionary is protector/protected of/by the lions. The name is first attested during the Sassanian epoch, when it was used to denote the northern part of Caucasian Albania, or Arran. After the Islamic conquest, it became a hereditary possession of the Khalif's governors. Between 799 and 1538, the territory was ruled by the dynasty of Shirvanshahs. It was there that the Persian poet Khaqani (Khaghani) was born. The capital of the Shirvanshahs was Shamakhi. Afterwords the region passed unto the Safavid, Afshar and Qajar empires. In the 18th century, Shirvan was a khanate whose ruler paid homage to Persia. The Russians briefly overran it during the Russo-Persian War, 1722-1723. After the Treaty of Gulistan of 1813 the region was absorbed by Imperial Russia. According to the Encyclopedia of Islam, Shirwan proper comprised the easternmost spurs of the Caucasus range and the lands which sloped down from these mountains to the banks of the Kur river. But its rulers strove continuously to control also the western shores of the Caspian Sea from Ḳuba (the modern town of Quba) in the district of Maskat in the north, to Baku in the south. To the north of all these lands lay Bab al-Abwab or Derbend, and to the west, beyond the modern Goychay, the region of Shaki. In mediaeval Islamic times, and apparently in pre-Islamic Sāsānid ones also, Shirwan included the district of Layzan, which probably corresponds to modern Lahidj, often ruled as a separate fief by a collateral branch of the Yazidi Shirwan Shahs.Barthold, W., C.E. Bosworth "Shirwan Shah, Sharwan Shah. "Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman, Th. Bianquis, C.E. Bosworth, E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2nd edition The 19th century native historian and writer Abbasgulu Bakikhanov defines it as: "The country of Shirvan to the east borders on the Caspia Sea, and to the south on the river Kur, which separates it from the provinces of Moghan and Armenia"Willem Floor, Hasan Javadi(2009), "The Heavenly Rose-Garden: A History of Shirvan & Daghestan by Abbas Qoli Aqa Bakikhanov, Mage Publishers, 2009. pg 5: "The country of Shirvan to the east borders on the Caspia Sea, and to the south on the river Kur, which separates it from the provinces of Moghan and Armenia" "Thus, present day Shirvan with Saliyan, Sheki, Baku, Qobbeh, Darband, Tabarasan and Kur and the region of the Samuriyeh and some parts of lower Ilisu is part of that and constitutes the largest and the best part of this country.". Shirvanshahs Shirvanshah also spelled as Shīrwān Shāh or Sharwān Shāh, was the title in mediaeval Islamic times of a Persianized dynasty of Arabic origin. They ruled the area independently or as a vassal of larger empires from 800 A.D. up to 1607 A.D. when Safavid rule became firmly established. Safavid and Afsharid Era When the Shirwanshah Shah dynasty was ended by the Safavid Shah Tahmasp I, Shirwan formed a province of Persia and was usually governed by a Khan, who is often called Beylerbey or Amir al-Umara. Shirwan was taken by the Ottomans in 1578, however Safavid rule was restored by 1607. In 1722 the Khan of Quba, Husayn Ali, submitted to Peter the Great and was accepted as his dginitary. By the treaty between Russian and Ottoman empire in the year 1724, the coast of the territory of Baku, which was occupied by the Russians, was separated from the rest of Shirvan, which was left to the Ottomans. It was only when Nadir Shah defeated the Ottomans, that the Russians ceded the coastal land and the area became part of the Afsharid empire. Modern history up to Azerbaijan S.S.R When the Qajars had succeeded in restoring the unity of Persia, the sons of the Khan were no more able to maintain their independence than the other Caucasian chiefs and had to choose between Russia and Persia. The Khan of Shirwan, Mustafa, who had already entered into negotiations with Zubov, submitted to the Russians in 1805, who occupied Derbend and Baku next year (1806), but soon afterwards he made overtures to the Persians and sought help from them. By the peace of Gulistan (12/24 October 1813), Persia gave up all claim to Darband, Quba, Shirwan and Baku. Nevertheless, Mustafa continued to have secret dealings with Persia. It was not till 1820 that his territory was occupied by Russian troops; the Khan fled to Persia and Shemakha was incorporated in Russian territory. People and Culture The term Shirvani/Shirvanli is still in use in Azerbaijan to designate the people of Shirvan region, as it was historically.Tadeusz Swietochowski, Russia and Azerbaijan: A Borderland in Transition (New York: Columbia University Press, 1995. pg 10, 16. Since ancient time, the bulk population of Shirvan were Caucasian speaking groups. Later on Iranianization of this native population and subsequent Turkification since the Seljuq era occurred. The bulk of the population today are Turkic-speaking Azerbaijanis, although there are also smaller Caucasian speaking and Iranian speaking minorities. Caucasian Population The original population were Paleo-Caucasians and spoke Caucasian languages like the Caucasian Albanians. Today other Daghestani Caucasian languages such as Udi, Lezgin and Avar are still spoken in the region. Iranic Influence and Population Iranian penetration started since the Achaemenid era and continued in the Parthia era. However it was during the Sassanid era were the influence really increased and Persian colonies were setup in the region. According to Vladimir Minorsky: ''The presence of Iranian settlers in Transcaucasia, and especially in the proximity of the passes, must have played an important role in absorbing and pushing back the aboriginal inhabitants. Such names as Sharvan, Layzan, Baylaqan, etc., suggest that the Iranian immigration proceeded chiefly from Gilan and other regions on the southern coast of the Caspian''Minorsky, Vladimir. “A History of Sharvan and Darband in the 10th-11th Centuries”, Cambridge, 1958.. Abu al-Hasan Ali ibn al-Husayn Al-Masudi (896-956), the Arab historian states Persian presence in Aran, Bayleqan, Darband, Shabaran, Masqat and JorjanAl Mas'udi, Kitab al-Tanbih wa-l-Ishraf, De Goeje, M.J. (ed.), Leiden, Brill, 1894, pp. 77-8). Original Arabic from www.alwaraq.net: فالفرس أمة حد بلادها الجبال من الماهات وغیرها وآذربیجان إلى ما یلی بلاد أرمینیة وأران والبیلقان إلى دربند وهو الباب والأبواب والری وطبرستن والمسقط والشابران وجرجان وابرشهر، وهی نیسابور، وهراة ومرو وغیر ذلك من بلاد خراسان وسجستان وكرمان وفارس والأهواز، وما اتصل بذلك من أرض الأعاجم فی هذا الوقت وكل هذه البلاد كانت مملكة واحدة ملكها ملك واحد ولسانها واحد، إلا أنهم كانوا یتباینون فی شیء یسیر من اللغات وذلك أن اللغة إنما تكون واحدة بأن تكون حروفها التی تكتب واحدة وتألیف حروفها تألیف واحد، وإن اختلفت بعد ذلك فی سائر الأشیاء الأخر كالفهلویة والدریة والآذریة وغیرها من لغات الفرس. Englosh: "The Persians are a people whose borders are the Mahat Mountains and Azarbaijan up to Armenia and Aran, and Bayleqan and Darband, and Ray and Tabaristan and Masqat and Shabaran and Jorjan and Abarshahr, and that is Nishabur, and Herat and Marv and other places in land of Khorasan, and Sejistan and Kerman and Fars and Ahvaz...All these lands were once one kingdom with one sovereign and one language...although the language differed slightly. The language, however, is one, in that its letters are written the same way and used the same way in composition. There are, then, different languages such as Pahlavi, Dari, Azari, as well as other Persian languages.". From 9th century, the urban population of Shirwan increasingly moved to Persian language.История Востока. В 6 т. Т. 2. Восток в средние века.М., «Восточная литература», 2002. ISBN 5-02-017711-3 (History of the East. In 6 volumes. Volume 2. Moscow, publishing house of the Russian Academy of sciences «East literature»): The polyethnic population of Albania left-bank at this time is increasingly moving to the Persian language. Mainly this applies to cities of Aran and Shirvan, as begin from 9-10 centuries named two main areas in the territory of Azerbaijan. With regard to the rural population, it would seem, mostly retained for a long time, their old languages, related to modern Daghestanian family, especially Lezgin. (russian text: Пестрое в этническом плане население левобережнoй Албании в это время все больше переходит на персидский язык. Главным образом это относится к городам Арана и Ширвана, как стали в IX-Х вв. именоваться два главные области на территории Азербайджана. Что касается сельского населения, то оно, по-видимому, в основном сохраняло еще долгое время свои старые языки, родственные современным дагестанским, прежде всего лезгинскому. Дьяконов, Игорь Михайлович. Книга воспоминаний. Издательство "Европейский дом", Санкт-Петербург, 1995., 1995. - ISBN 5-85733-042-4. cтр. 730-731 Igor Diakonov. The book of memoirs. while the rural population seems to mostly have retained their old Caucasian languages. Up to the nineteenth century, there was still a large number of Tat population (who claim to be descendants of Sassanid era Persian settlers), however due to similar culture and religion with Turkic speaking Azerbaijanis, this population was partly assimilatedNatalia G. Volkova “Tats”in Encyclopedia of World Culture, Editor: David Publisher, New York: G.K. Hall, Prentice Hall International, 1991-1996).: "In the nineteenth century the Tats were settled in large homogeneous groups. The intensive processes of assimilation by the Turkic-speaking Azerbaijanis cut back the territory and numbers of the Tats. In 1886 they numbered more than 120,000 in Azerbaijan and 3,600 in Daghestan. According to the census of 1926 the number of Tats in Azerbaijan (despite the effect of natural increase) had dropped to 28,500, although there were also 38,300 “Azerbaijanis”with Tat as their native language." . Turkification of the region Turkic penetration in the region started in the Khazar era, however there are no unambiguous references to settlementsAn Introduction to the History of the Turkic Peoples (Peter B. Golden. Otto Harrasowitz, 1992).. The Turkification of the region started in the Seljuq era, although the area in parallel maintained its Persian culture under the Persianized Shirvanshah until the Safavid era. From the Safavid era onwards, the Turkification of the region accelerated, where the bulk of the population adopted Turkic languages and the population was eventually fused into the modern Azerbaijani people(Olivier Roy. “The new Central Asia”, I.B. Tauris, 2007. Pg 7)“The mass of the Oghuz Turkic tribes who crossed the Amu Darya towards the west left the Iranian plateau, which remained Persian, and established themselves more to the west, in Anatolia. Here they divided into Ottomans, who were Sunni and settled, and Turkmens, who were nomads and in part Shiite (or, rather, Alevi). The latter were to keep the name “Turkmen”for a long time: from the 13th century onwards they “Turkised”the Iranian populations of Azerbaijan (who spoke west Iranian languages such as Tat, which is still found in residual forms), thus creating a new identity based on Shiism and the use of Turkish. These are the people today known as Azeris.” The bulk of the population consisted of Turkic speakers with an admixture of Arabs and Persians.The Penny Cyclopædia of the Society for the Diffusion of Useful Knowledge. 1833. “Georgia”. According to ''The Earth and its Inhabitants, published in 1891: At the same time, according to An Illustrated Description of the Russian Empire published in 1855, the population of Shirvan was mostly made up of Persians: However, in Russian empire Shia Muslims in general were referred to as Persians. Russian Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary, published in 1890-1907, stated that the most numerous people in Baku governorate were “Azerbaijani Tatars, who are incorrectly called Persians. They are similar to Persians in many ways, but their language is Turko-Tatar”. Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary. "Baku". St. Petersburg, Russia, 1890-1907 To distinguish Turkic speakers of Iranian descent from other Turkic peoples, the Russians introduced the term Azerbaijani in the later half the 19th century. Russian Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary, published in 1890, states Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary. "Turks". St. Petersburg, Russia, 1890-1907: Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary. "Turko-Tatars". St. Petersburg, Russia, 1890-1907.}} See also *Shirvanshah *Safavids *Aran *Shirvan Khanate References External links and References *V. Minorsky, A History of Sharvan and Darband in the 10th-11th Centuries, Cambridge, 1958. *WorldStatesmen- Azerbaijan *Great Soviet Encyclopedia, article on Shirvan Category:Geography of Azerbaijan Category:History of Azerbaijan Category:History of Iran Category:Caucasian Albania az:Şirvan de:Schirwan es:Shirvan fa:شیروان fr:Chirvan (province) ka:შირვანი lt:Širvanas pl:Szyrwan ro:Shirvan ru:Ширван tg:Шервон